crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongebob Deadpants
One day i was watching nick when spongebob came on i was happy cause i love spongebob. the theme song was normal but when it ended it said help me i thought that was weird but i might just be hearing things when the title card came it said Spongebob death pants. ok that's a weird name for an episode of a kids show but ok it might be where Spongebob ruins a krabby patty or something i was wrong. the episode started with spongebob looking at the screen with black eyes then a photo of a dead kid flashed on the screen oh god i said why would they show this on a kids show i don't wanna keep watching but when i tried to turn it off it would not i tried unplugging but it would not do anything why didn't i just walk away. i just keep watching after that it showed Spongebob with a shotgun and he pointed it to his head before he shot it cut to a title card that said 3 days ago i said ok we are gonna see how spongebob was drove to suicide it started with Spongebob waking up happy and petting gary and saying i'm ready like he always does but then he grabbed a shot gun and went to the krusty krab before he got there he saw patrick with his gun and said are you ready to kill them patrick said yeah then they went to the krusty krab and loaded there guns and said goodbye krusty crew. they shot up the krusty krab and there was blood everywhere mr krabs said yar me boi why are you doing this. spongebob said its because im done with your bullshit i never liked this job then he shot mr krabs 10 times in the head his guts where every where. at the end of the shooting everyone was dead the cops came but it was too late patrick killed himself after they were done spongebob is on the loose he went to sandy's house and told her he and patrick shot up the krusty krab she was about to call the cops but Spongebob shot her then he went back to his house. then it went to the present the cops where knocking on his door and said put your hands up then he got his gun and killed himself that's when the episode ended. I said what was that then i called nick and asked them about it and they said it was some crazy guy and nick and they fired him and they said sorry and sent me some dvds of nick shows and spongebob plush i hope no one else saw that episode. Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Spongeboob Category:Wall of Text Category:Lost episudes Category:Cliche Madness Category:Wall of Shit Category:HEY NO SWEARING ON MY PROFILE NO HECCS NO FRICCS NO DOUBLE DECKER DICCS OKAY HAVE A GREAT NIGHT Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:English Class Failure